To Imagine
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Bella thought she would get something different, finally. However, Edward is extremely reluctant ... will he ever conform to her ideas? All-human. Graphic lemons galore; be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**To Imagine**

"**This is not fucking, Edward! This is you treating me like I'm some breakable piece of china!" Bella wants to be fucked, rough and raw. But will Edward ever conform to her ideas? All-human. Lemons galore; be warned.**

EPOV

I had been planning it for only about a week. My idea had been formed by Bella herself. Though she had no idea what I was planning for her. I think.

She had been on her period last week sometime, and I had been growing extremely frustrated; what with not being able to touch her and all. _Apparently_, while I couldn't make love to her, I had been promising to do things to her … things that I wouldn't normally do. _Apparently_, I had talked dirty to her (something I can't ever remember doing before), and, well … she liked it. _Apparently_, Bella had been getting excited … or so she claims.

Of course, I don't remember any of this. So, after she finished her period, I, of course being the common male that I am, had to make love to her the first second that I could. But, also being the not-so-common gentleman I am, I _can't _be rough with Bella. It just doesn't seem right. She's like a glass figurine, and I'm supposed to protect her from harm, not go out of my way to be rough with her! She doesn't agree.

* * *

"_Bella, baby; I love you. Come on, come for me," I was on top of Bella, driving slowly into her as she grasped my shoulders._

"_Edward…" she groaned, bucking her hips wildly into mine. "Do it; you promised."_

_I stared at her blankly and when she realized that once again I had no idea what she was talking about, she stopped flinging her pelvis towards my own and a look of disappointment came over her once euphoric features._

_I, with difficulty I might add, stopped thrusting into the only place I wanted to be at this moment. "Bella, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she said sourly._

_Bewildered, I couldn't figure out what was going on. I flipped us over, so she was on the top, with my penis still embedded in her warmth. I bucked my hips again and her breasts bounced with the motion. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Bella? One minute your all for sex and the next, it's like 'Edward, I'm all hormonal now! Stop fucking me'."_

_Bella's mouth dropped open and she shot up off the bed. "This is not fucking, Edward! This is you treating me like I'm some breakable piece of china! You promised," tears of fury came slowly into her eyes, "You promised that you would fuck me, drive into me senseless! But just like every other time, you back off, treating me the same as you did before." She ran around the room, gathering her clothes and throwing them on herself._

_I could only stare at her dumbfounded. _

"_Bye Edward. I'll see you later." And with that she was gone.  
_

* * *

We had seen each other since. But we were never alone, we didn't touch, and it was extremely awkward. I was going to change that. Sadly, she had to work today, but I would have to find a way around that. In fact, I already had. Luckily, I took today off, but I still had set my alarm clock early this morning. I got out of bed, jumped in the shower, and then threw on my clothes. I brushed my teeth and all that jazz, and then flew down the stairs to place two waffles in the toaster. After eating my less-than-gourmet breakfast, I hopped in my car and drove the few blocks to Bella's.

Upon arriving, I let myself into her small house with my spare key and quietly slipped upstairs and into her room where she was still sleeping peacefully.

_Thank God Bella is a sound sleeper_, I thought to myself as I pulled down her pajama bottoms. I silently cuffed each of her legs to either post at the end of her bed. I pulled out the vibrating dildo from my bag, and set it on the bed. I slowly reached forward with my index finger and traced her clitoris until she began to produce her fluids. She started to moan in her sleep and I smirked to myself. I grabbed the dildo from the bedspread and turned it onto low. I shoved it into her vagina.

Bella immediately began squirming around and then shot up in her bed, calling out for me in the process.

"Good to know you still think about me, _princess_," I growled at her as she gasped when she realized she was tied to the bed. I pulled the dildo out slightly, but shoved it in roughly once again, to the point where I had gotten it to before, which was not all the way. However, this time I kept on pushing it up, only excruciatingly slow. When it was all the way in, I left it there, still set on the low setting, and stood up to see my beautiful girlfriend.

Even though it was early in the morning, sweat matted her forehead, and she panted for breath; her hips came up in a fashion that suggested she was meeting some invisible force thrust for thrust.

I came up to the side of the bed and pulled her shirt up and over her head. I threw it to the other side of the room. "My, my, Bella dear." I moved the pillows off the bed and sat down so her head was resting in my lap. I moved my hands over her pert breasts, just barely grazing them, but then taking one in each hand and squeezing hard.

"E-Ed-Edward…" Bella groaned from deep within her throat at my touch.

I reached down to the button on the vibrating dildo and turned it onto maximum. She screamed as she came immediately. I continued rubbing her full breasts in my hands, just focusing on the nipples and squeezing them in my fingers. She came again.

"More, Bella," I commanded, "more." I reached down to her clitoris and pinched it in between my two fingers and she came again. I moved her head from my lap and went down to the end of the bed again. I took the dildo almost all the way out and shoved it back in. "Bella, you wanted me to be rough, so you give me more cum! Do you understand?" She nodded but didn't come at my command. I took the dildo and started pumping it hard into her vagina.

Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head at this point, and it looked like she really did want to come for me. But that wasn't good enough for me. I reached for her hand and commanded that she hold the dildo in her vagina. She nodded mutely. I un-cuffed her legs and she immediately pulled them up and spread them so her whole vagina was exposed with the dildo hanging out. All around her was soaked. But I wanted more cum from her.

"Come with me, Bella. Keep the dildo in your pussy." She sat up shakily and I yelled at her to move faster. I lead her into the bathroom and made her lie in the tub. I took the hose off the tap and adjusted the temperature to lukewarm. I turned the nozzle to jet.

"Bella, remove the dildo." She did and I aimed the hose at her opening and clitoris. She made sounds I have never heard from anyone before and I almost came myself. She came again and I shut the tap off. I pulled her out of the tub and she clung to me from exhaustion. "Go sit on your bed exactly as you are. I want your legs spread apart and you leaning back on your hands. Put each of your legs on either side of the post on the bottom of your bed. Go."

I moved with her through the bathroom, right behind her while holding her breasts in my hands. As we reached the door to her bedroom, I told her to stop and I felt her up one time before letting her go. My hand squeezed her breasts lightly, then moved down her sides and smoothing down her stomach and coming to rest on her pelvis. I played with the neatly trimmed patch of hair there and her head fell back on my shoulder. My left hand rode down the rest of the journey and played with the lips of her vagina. Dipping one finger into her opening and letting it sit there for a minute, I then asked her to do what I had asked before.

As she went to the bed, I walked to the closet to pick her outfit. I decided on a black knee-length pencil skirt with a deep purple, slightly low-cut long sleeved blouse, and a black fitted blazer. I grabbed a pair of black pantyhose and three-inch stilettos before walking back into the room to find Bella waiting on the bed looking exactly like I told her to be.

"Good girl," I said as I walked over to the bed and bent down to pick up the other back I brought. "Go to the bathroom and put these on. Come out to show me; I want to see how they fit. She stood up off the bed and took the bag from my hands.

Five minutes later she walked out and I barely refrained from gasping. I knew I had gotten the size right, but the design looked abso-fucking-luetely fabulous on her. It was a matching bra and thong set. The bra was a padded black push-up with three roses on one cup and one on the other. The thong was minuscule; still black with one rose on the left hip.

"Turn," I commanded, sounding rather bored. She did. "Stop." She had her back to me now.

I stepped forward, moved her sweet-smelling hair from her neck and bent my head to kiss her. I began sucking and biting and she yelped at the first bite, but then starting groaning. Once I hand left a reasonable sized hickey on the left side of the back of her neck, I backed away. "Go downstairs and make yourself breakfast. Make it quick; you don't have much time."

She moved out of my grasp and left the room. I quickly made the bed and cleaned up the mess we'd made then followed her, her outfit in my hand. I found her in the kitchen eating a grilled cheese sandwich and grapes still in just the lingerie set. She finished her sandwich and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She walked towards me and put my hands on her hips.

"Edward…" she whispered then trailed off. She took another step towards me so her entire body was pressed against mine.

I moved my hands to her shapely butt and pulled her up; her legs automatically wrapped themselves around my waist. I massaged her butt cheeks with my hands and her pelvis thrust uselessly against my own, trying to create friction.

I backed up and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. Her legs unwound from me when she realized where we were going. She stood in front of me and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She reached towards my belt and tried to undo it, but I put my hand over hers and pulled her away.

"No Bella. You have to pleasure yourself without my dick." At her astounded look, I added, "and not with your fingers or toys either, Bella."

She looked like she was at a loss for what to do to help get rid of the burning ache in her clitoris. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I shook my head at her while smiling slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest and her breasts came together. I pulled her down so that she straddled my thigh. I then uncrossed her arms and began lightly kissing her breasts. She threw her head back and ground her vagina into my jeans. She groaned loudly and did it again. Bella kept on grinding herself into my thigh, then releasing and repeating the process. My hands came to rest on her hips and moved her around on my thigh. I could feel my leg getting wet. Still, she kept grinding while I moved her around, trying to create as much friction for her as possible.

My jeans were soaked through in places and I muttered, "Geez Bella. You're so wet." She ground exceptionally hard onto my leg and a fresh spurt of wetness came at my thigh. Five minutes later, I think she realized she wouldn't be able to come this way because she let out a tearless sob and let all of her weight drop onto my leg and she stopped moving completely.

"Go sit on the counter of the island, Bella. Spread your legs wide for me." She hurriedly jumped up and ran to the counter, she made a move to take off her thong, but I told her that she had to leave it on. I watched as she spread her legs for me. "Wider Bella." She moved her knees farther apart and my eyes turned into moons when I saw how wet she actually was. Her juices dripped from her center and the residue from earlier ran down her thighs. The small piece of cloth from the thong that covered her from me was soaked through completely. I sat back down, trying to act as though none of this was affecting me so. "Rub yourself Bella." Her hand came up and came to rest on her vagina. Immediately, she rubbed and rubbed. While her right hand was busy stroking herself through her panties, her left shook and then fell, her whole body going with it. Still she continued rubbing her ferociously.

"Edward," she panted for me, trying to sit herself back up to conform to my earlier orders. Her body shook with pleasure, but still she couldn't come.

"Bella," I growled standing up. "Stop acting like a fucking skank. I thought you were smart; I'm not touching you because you're not open enough for me. Push you legs wider for me Bella. Wide enough it hurts." Her legs spread even farther open, but I wanted to push her. I walked over to her and stroked her once, "wider Bella." She moved two centimeters. I bent my head and licked her from top to bottom through her underwear. I did this three more times and then grabbed the scissors from their holder beside me. I cut a slit in her thong.

I helped her sit up so she could look me in the eyes and then I stuck one finger into her hole. "Bella, I want more juice from you right now. Can you do that?" She didn't answer. I thrust another finger into her and she cried out, but no more wetness came from her. "Fuck, give me your juice Bella! Give me more of you." I stuck two other fingers into her and pumped all four of them into her dripping vagina. She squirted against my hand. "Good. I'm going to lick you clean Bella. So clean that your pussy will fucking sparkle and you will run out of juice to give me. But you better make more for me, Bella, because I will not be satisfied with this amount. Now. Spread. Wider."

Her legs moved a fraction of an inch, but that was enough. I bent my head and licked her exposed flesh. I licked her for what seemed like forever. She came twice in my mouth, but finally she seemed to get so tired that no more liquid would come from her.

I straightened up and pulled her up with me. When she was standing, I pulled the ruined underwear off of her with my hands, and took an identical pair out of my pocket. She stepped into them and then I grabbed her outfit off the table.

I walked back to her and handed her the articles of clothing. "Put this on." She started for the bathroom. "No," I began, "in front of me will do."

I watched from beside her as she put on the outfit. Her body bent with grace as she pulled the skirt up and over her hips. I watched as she put her arms through the sleeves and then buttoned up the top. She slipped her small feet into the stilettos and then straightened out.

I took her hand, "I will be driving you to work today, Bella, and we're going for lunch together during your lunch break. You are to meet me at 12:15 right outside your office building, okay?"

She nodded, "okay Edward."

I opened my arms for her and she came into them gratefully. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, babe. Now get your hot ass out the door; you'll be late for work." She stayed in my arms and didn't move at all. I looked down at her face and she was grinning.

_Well, if that's how you want to play it…_

I grabbed the back of her head and crushed her lips to mine. She threw her arms up and around my neck; pulling me closer to her. Her tongue sought entrance to my mouth and I smiled into the kiss. My hands ran down her back to wrap themselves securely around her waist. Her tongue pressed and her teeth bit my lips, but to no avail, I wouldn't let her get in my mouth. Finally, I decided I would let her and I opened my mouth willingly for her. Her tongue swept over mine, then swirled all along the crevices of my mouth. My tongue joined her and they began to twirl themselves around each other playfully. I pushed my tongue and her tongue back in her own mouth.

During this I was slowly back her up towards the door. I broke the kiss and lead her out to my car which was parked in her driveway. I opened her door for her and she climbed in. I walked to the driver's side and got in. I started the car and we were off.

* * *

**AN: I think this will be about a three part story. It's basically just sex, or sex-related subjects. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**To Imagine**

"**This is not fucking, Edward! This is you treating me like I'm some breakable piece of china!" Bella wants to be fucked, rough and raw. But will Edward ever conform to her ideas? All-human. Lemons galore; be warned.**

BPOV

I couldn't concentrate at all. All I could think of was Edward and the dull ache in my clitoris. Edward … sweet baby Jesus, fuck I don't know what I would do without him. Of course, he hadn't given me my first orgasm, or even my second or third. But I hadn't really known pleasure until I'd met him.

He had some serious talent in the sex department.

His skilled fingers could not only produce the neatest script I had ever seen, but he could massage and tickle, make me pant and beg. I don't think he realizes how much I think about his fingers touching me when he's writing, or cooking, or doing anything with his hands, really.

And his tongue! Holy mother of pearl; watching him talk, or eat, or whatever, makes me think of his tongue in my mouth or shoving itself in, well, in _other _places. If anyone knew how fucking wonderful that tongue was, I don't think he'd be mine. Anyone would pay for him to spend even five minutes touching their bodies. He'd be like most famous orgasm-inducing man in the world.

…Which brings me to his penis. Strong and hard, this not-so-small piece of his body is what greets me in my dreams most nights. When he's in me, it feels like I'm being torn apart at the seams, but then like I'm finally totally whole at the same time. If he ever knew how weak in the knees he made me when I first got a glimpse of his bulging erection begging to be freed of the confinements of his jeans he'd, well he'd just laugh at me.

The only thing that is wrong with this picture is that he never really loses control with me. I never get to really feel all of him, ever, because he's always too caught up in being gentle and protecting me. That is, he _was_ … until this morning.

* * *

It was 11:58 and I couldn't have been more distracted. I was in a meeting with my co-workers, but I wasn't taking anything at all into my brain. I was going to lunch with him in seventeen minutes, but seriously, the time could not pass quick enough. All I could hope for was that he'd give me several more mind-blowing orgasms during this hour-long break in my day.

12:01, maybe we could sneak into the washroom and he could finally put his penis into my vagina, where we both knew it really belonged. No matter if there was a hurricane outside, if I got fired from my job, if the Oilers won the Stanley Cup, if my mother's house burned down…

12:05, his dick would always belong embedded in my warmth, just as we would always belong together come hell or high water.

12:06, His fingers would always itch to touch my bundle of nerves and his tongue would always want to plunge into my vaginal tunnel, or seek refuge in my mouth.

_Bella,_ I scolded. I had never thought like this before. But then again, Edward had never acted as he did today … which brought me back to the subject of lunch.

12:10, "Okay, that's all everyone. Thanks for coming, enjoy the rest of your day."

_Five minutes_, I sighed. Just enough time to drop off the papers and my notebook, grab my blazer and head downstairs to wait for Edward.

* * *

We were sitting in the restaurant now, and the waiter had already taken our drink orders. Edward ordered a coke, while I had water with a lemon wedge. The waiter, Scott, had seated us in a booth, and Edward made me sit on the inside, and he sat right beside me. I was extremely glad that the table had a tablecloth.

As soon as I had seen Edward waiting by his car just outside the building's doors, wetness surged down into my thong. I was twitching uncomfortably in my seat and Edward smirked down at me, "something bothering you, Bella?"

I shook my head and tried to remain still.

"Pull your skirt up." This was said out of the corner of his mouth, and I couldn't wait to comply. I hiked my skirt up so it just barley covered my butt and I immediately spread my legs wide for him. I saw the waiter coming towards us with our drinks and I made a move to pull down my skirt.

Edward hissed at me, "Put your hands on the table Bella." I sat perfectly still and Scott reached our table.

"Here is your water, miss. And you coke, sir. Can I take your order?" Thank God I had already chosen my meal, because I wouldn't have been able to choose anything while exposed like this. Edward's hand was on my inner thigh.

I tried to smile, "Um, the Cajun Chicken Salad please."

Edward's hand slid up and cupped my entire vagina in his hand and I moved forward into his hand, sighing and clenching my hand on the table. He placed his order and Scott walked away again.

"Bella, what the fuck is this?" His hand came up from under the table and he licked his finger. I groaned. "What was that Bella? Are you wet for another man?"

I shook my head. "I'm not touching again you until you tell me why you're so fucking wet, Bella." He gestured with his wet hand. "This is unacceptable. We're exclusive; you shouldn't be attracted to someone else." He looked into my eyes. "Tell me why you're so wet." This was a demand. "Who makes you drip like this for them Bella?"

"You," I squeaked.

"Yes Bella? What was that?"

"I only drip for you Edward." He smiled.

"Good." And his hand went under the table again and stroked me. "Bella look at me. This, right here," he kept stroking me, "is mine. You're mine and you always will be. I am the only one who gets to touch you here. This," he pinched my clitoris and I yelped, "is mine. You will never spill your juices for another man, understand?"

I nodded and he pinched me harder. "You speak when you are spoken to."

"Yes Edward, I'm yours and I will never drip for anyone for you."

He nodded and took his hand away. "Pull your skirt down Bella, people will think you're a tramp."

* * *

He drove me back to the office and parked his car. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he was making sure I didn't get wet for another man on my way up to my office. He walked me to the elevator and rode up to the eleventh floor with me. I lead him to my office and he came in with me, closing the door behind him.

He started walking towards me and when he reached me, he backed us up until my back was against the left wall. He unbuttoned two of the buttons of my blouse and lowered his head to kiss them. He licked all over the exposed swell. He unbuttoned three more and ran his tongue down the crevice between the two. I grabbed his head and pushed my breasts into his face more.

He pulled away and went to sit in the armchair across the room. "Take off your clothes."

I was all for what he said and hurriedly tore my clothes off and stood before him. His eyes travelled across my body and he stood up, walked over to his briefcase and opened it. He had his back to me, so I couldn't see what he was getting. He turned around and he held his iPod. He went over to my docking station and plugged it in. The music started.

"Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and I felt his body heat in front of me. His hand came to my breast and I felt a sharp pain, then it happened to the other one. "Turn around Bella." I did as he said and now I had my back to him. My nipples throbbed. For a while I didn't hear or feel anything, but then I felt him behind me. He didn't have his shirt on anymore, and his pants were gone. All he was wearing was his boxers.

"Open your eyes." My eyes opened and I looked down to see what was making my nipples tighten and throb for his touch. "They're called nipple clamps. It's going to hurt more before it gets better." He tightened the clamps as he said this. "Dance for me Bella."

I ground my butt into his pelvis and he pushed right back. I dipped down and came back up, with my butt pressing harshly into him. His hands came up to wrap themselves around my breasts and I moaned in pain.

"Bella shut the fuck up and enjoy this. Remember, you wanted it." His hands squeezed my breasts around the clamps and I moaned again while swaying my bare butt against his pelvis. He tightened the clamps again and squeezed my breasts tighter with his hands. "More hurt before it gets better," he repeated his earlier words and he squeezed again.

"Are you wet yet Bella?" he asked this as his hands trailed down my body and came to push my folds open and play with my clitoris. Even though my nipples burned, I was throbbing in pleasure. He noticed. "You are wet, my beautiful Bella." He loosened the clamps a notch and a squirt of wetness came from my vagina. He turned me towards him and backed up towards the wall again.

"Up Bella." I jumped up and my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands pulled at mine and held them against the wall. His hard and defined abs brushed against my center and I squealed in delight as fresh droplets of moisture came from between my legs. With our lips attached and fighting for dominance, I was thrusting my clit towards his stomach and moaning when the hairs there tickled me.

I pulled fiercely at my hand and when he finally released one, I moved it to rest on my swollen clitoris, rubbing it.

"Edward…"

He started moving away from the wall, but I was well supported so I kept my hand where it was. He set me down on the armchair and hooked each leg over both the armrests. He then went over to my desk drawer and pulled out a new device.

"Bella," he started, walking towards me with the object in hand, "this will hurt, but I want you to remain perfectly still."

I stared at him as he reached me and knelt down in front of me. He reached for my folds and traced my entire exterior with his index finger. "You're so beautiful Bella. Especially here." His thumb jabbed down on my clit and cum spilled from my vagina as I came for the first time in my office. Edward stroked me until I came from down from my high, and then attached the clit clamp to my clit. I flung my hips into his face and squirted a new load of cum into the air.

The clamp stung and burned me, but my fluids wouldn't stop pouring from my body. My body quaking, I sought out his head through my half-lidded eyes and pulled his face into my warmth. His tongue went straight into my hole and began plunging in and out. I thrust hips into his face again and again, but he didn't seem to mind, or if he did he didn't say anything. He pulled away from me and released my nipples from their confines. He tugged slightly at the clamp on my clit, and wetness seeped from my vagina and down onto the chair.

He finally took the device off my body and I came again as gave my clitoris one last sharp lick of his tongue. He stood up and walked around my office, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He then grabbed my clothes and brought them over to me. He bent down and gave my clit a sweet kiss and helped me to my feet. With my knees shaking and my head spinning, I barely managed to make my way into my clothes even with Edward's help.

"I'll pick you up at 4:30."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me still shaking from the pleasure I had just received.

* * *

**AN: Two or three more chapters, I think. Likey or no-likey? Tell me please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Imagine**

"**This is not fucking, Edward! This is you treating me like I'm some breakable piece of china!" Bella wants to be fucked, rough and raw. But will Edward ever conform to her ideas? All-human. Lemons galore; be warned.**

BPOV

"Hello?" my cell phone had just chirped its ringtone happily, which was unusual when I was at work; usually people only called me on the land line.

"_Are you alone?"_

"Yes Edward, I'm alone in my office, door closed and locked."

"_I have something I need to tell you."_

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"_I am going to fuck you so hard you will beg me never to touch you again."_

I sat in my chair, stunned and motionless. "Wh-what?"

"_I'm going to pound my dick into your vagina Bella, and you will want it all to stop because you'll find the pleasure unbearable; you'll want to die. But I will fuck you senseless, and you'll cum for me in loads. You will clench around me, and beg for me to stop because it hurts so much. Would you like that Bella? Would you let me to get you so wet that you can barely function?"_

I groaned. "Fuck me Edward."

"_Don't worry I will. But for now, open the top left drawer of your desk."_ I did as I was told. _"Do you see the blue box? Pull it out and open it."_ I opened the blue box and inside was yet another dildo. It was bright purple.

"_Squeeze your right breast baby; pluck your nipple until you get just a little bit wet."_ I was already wet; wetness had surged through my black thong at his earlier words. However, I lifted my hand to my breasts and played with my nipple through the shirt. _"Lay down on your desk Bella. Pretend I'm there biting your nipples for you."_

Every time he ordered me to do something, I immediately did it.

"_Move your hands down to your vagina Bella; touch everywhere but your clit. Pretend I'm tracing you with my dick. You can feel our fluids mixing together, can't you? But you need to get wetter Bella, I know you're not wet enough for me. Drip for me. Trace you clitoris with your finger."_

My juices were dripping now, down my legs and onto the desk and I bucked my hips and called his name.

"_That's right Bella. You call my name like a naughty little girl. God, what would your father say if he knew how wet you could get for a man? Would he lock you away from me? Well, even if he did, you would still find a way to be the naughty fucker you are, wouldn't you Bella? You would still touch yourself and imagine my face in your thoughts." He paused. "Put the dildo in your hole Bella." _

I reached for the dildo and shoved it into my awaiting lips and they swallowed it greedily. I began pumping it steadily into me and my hips rose into accordance with it.

"_Pretend it's me filling you up."_

My clit twitched at the thought of his penis inside of me, but I couldn't make myself believe his words. "It's not big enough!" I complained into the phone.

"_What's this I hear? You like big dicks being shoved into you vagina? This dildo isn't big enough to fill you up? Bella pinch your clit with your hand and come for me."_

As I did this, my vision clouded over completely and I came quickly.

"_Good Bella, I'll see you tonight."_ And he hung up.

* * *

With my shift finally over, I took the elevator downstairs and went outside into the warm air. I took my blazer off and hung it over my arm. Edward pulled up in front of me and I clambered into the car. He pressed his foot to the gas pedal and we were off.

"Unbutton your blouse Bella." I plucked the buttons undone and let the shirt flap uselessly around on my chest. "Stroke your nipples and massage your breasts through your bra until we get home."

I played with my mounds of flesh and Edward seemed pleased with me.

* * *

We arrived back at the house in about fifteen minutes and Edward told me to fix my top so I wouldn't flash his neighbors. We walked into the house, with his hand on my butt guiding me, and my nose was greeted with a delicious smell.

It was an oriental stir-fry and he dished me up, set my plate on the table then told me to take off my clothes. As I was doling this, he too took off his clothes and he sat down on the kitchen chair to wait for me. After taking my thong off, he told me to leave my stilettos on and told me to come over to him.

As I walked, I saw the part of his body I had been fantasizing about all day. His erection was standing proud and tall away from his body. "Sit on my lap Bella." I turned around and was bout to touch my butt to his thighs, but he moved quickly and his penis slid into my vagina. I shrieked with surprised delight. His hands slid up to cup my breasts and he kept whispering, "mine, mine, all mine" and then giving them a light squeeze. "Spread your legs for me Bella."

I spread my legs farther apart and he slid farther into me. I groaned and my head fell back onto his shoulder. "Eat Bella."

My head snapped up and I began questioning him. "I will not fuck you while you eat. Now finish your food."

His two hands rested on rather of my inner thighs while I ate, but still he didn't move. He sat perfectly still while I tried to eat my food while his penis pierced me from the inside. I finished the stir-fry not five minutes later and he let his fingers slide to where our bodies were joined. I bucked my hips wildly when he accidently touched my clitoris and he slapped his hand harshly against my clit. I jumped up and he came most of the way out, but he pulled me straight back down onto him and growled.

He pushed me off his penis and I whimpered in protest. "Put on your bra and panties Bella. Wait for me upstairs in my bathroom." He shoved me in the direction of my clothes. I slipped the bra and panty set back on my body and climbed the stairs to his master bathroom. The ledge of the tub was facing the doorway. _Perfect._

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and spread my legs wide open. I leaned back on one hand and let my other hand push against my clitoris. My eyes closed at the sensation

* * *

EPOV

I walked up the stairs, fully clothed, after cleaning up the dishes and Bella's clothes which were strewn all over the kitchen. I walked into my room and shrugged out of my pants and boxers and opened the door to the bathroom. Her eyes shot open at the sight of me. She jumped up of the bathtub and walked over to me. Bella grabbed my hand and tugged it down to her vagina. She ground into my hand.

"You have to deal with this," she spat at me. My hands flew to the top of her thong and I pulled it down. I snatched her hips and she stumbled towards me. I lifted her left leg up so it rested on the counter behind me and plunged into her. Her face scrunched up adorably and she sighed quietly, just sitting there for a moment. Then she opened her eyes and said to me loudly, "well, do something!"

My hips moved away from her then came crashing back and she screamed. My hands found her butt and I clenched her cheeks in my hand, pulling her closer towards me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and bucked her hips into mine furiously.

Apparently I had teased her too much today.

"Edward…" she trailed off. My dick didn't stop. This was the first time we'd had really sex all day and there was no way in hell I was going to stop thrusting myself into her.

"Edward, look!" she pulled her head back to look me in the eyes and said, "turn around."

I turned ninety degrees and I saw us. The mirror was situated above the counter Bella had had her foot on and she had been watching me thrust into her.

"Watch," she whispered, and she flung her pelvis into mine. Automatically I did the same back and my eyes widened. That was a real big turn on; watching ourselves have sex in the mirror. I pulled back out of Bella so was could see where we joined together. There was my penis, and then it disappeared into Bella's vaginal cannel. I growled at the sight.

"Edward, keep going. Please," Bella pleaded with me, and for the first time that day, I noticed she was almost in physical pain. The look on her face of me being inside her but not doing anything was really tormenting her. I pulled her hips back to mine slowly and she shivered. Back out slowly, and then I pounded into her again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her juices started to run down my legs.

I sat down on the counter and pulled her legs around my waist. Her hips came up and down fast and hard. I reached down between our bodies and tickled her clit.

"Fuck me Edward!"

"I am Bella," I groaned into her neck and raised my hips roughly to meet her own.

"Harder."

I stood up again and pounded into her mercilessly. Our pelvises smacked against each other and every time I drove into her I hit her g-spot. She cried my name over and over again.

"Faster. Harder. Fuck me."

I don't know how I went into her harder but I did. She came against my penis but I didn't stop thrusting. She just kept whispering 'fuck me, fuck me' over and over again. So I fucked her. She came again when my pubic bone crushed against her clit.

"Come again Bella. Just once more for me."

My penis started to release its cum and I grabbed her clit in between my index finger and my thumb and pinched. She screamed and squirted against me. And then she sobbed against my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked her pleadingly. "If I hurt you…"

"No, no Edward. It was, fuck, it was wonderful."

I looked at her, "well, good."

"Do it again!"

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Fuck me hard."

**AN: I think Bella's sort of insatiable. One more chapter. Review..? Please..? **


	4. Chapter 4

**To Imagine**

"**This is not fucking, Edward! This is you treating me like I'm some breakable piece of china!" Bella wants to be fucked, rough and raw. But will Edward ever conform to her ideas? All-human. Lemons galore; be warned.**

EPOV

My God, she was panting and totally out of breath, as well as I was, but she wanted me to fuck her again!

"Bella, hold on just a sec. I need to catch my breath."

She pouted, "But I don't want to wait!"

"Do you ever get tired of sex?"

"No," she said simply, leaning down to bite my neck. I let out a low grunt and I felt her smirk against my neck. She suddenly stood straight up and delicately started unraveling my tie from around my neck.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Well, if you won't help me with my problem, I'm going to have to deal with it myself." She had finished with the tie and dropped it before throwing through her legs and catching it behind her. I watched as she pulled it up so it rested in the lips of her vagina and she pulled it back and forth with her two hands.

"Mmm…" she sighed and moved the tie faster. I could see the wetness forming on my tie. "Edward, please."

I hurriedly all but ripped my shirt off and grabbed her hand and she dropped the tie. As we passed through the bathroom door and walked into my room, Bella jumped on my back and we both went crashing to the floor. She flipped me so I rested on my back and then perched herself so her pussy was resting on my stomach. She took my hands and placed them on her breasts; I automatically started playing with nipples and stroking the enlarged flesh.

Her hips started to move in tiny circles against me and I continued playing with her breasts while she moaned. She took one of my hands and threaded our fingers together, resting it on the floor behind my head. Her juices started to pool on my stomach.

"You're so wet Bella."

She groaned and took my other hand from her breast to join hers in playing with her clit. She lifted her hips slightly away from my body so both of our hands got get to her most intimate place. As my hand brushed her entrance, she crawled up my body so her core was right above my face.

I put my hands on her hips and lowered her body closer to mine. As she got within the distance of my tongue, it poked out and licked her from beginning to end. I then thrust my tongue into her vagina and she shrieked and threw her pussy into my face.

I plunged my tongue in and out, and traced her clit with my finger. Finally, she came and I swallowed every bit of her, and proceeded to lick her clean. When I was satisfied that she'd had enough of this, I lifted her hips of my face.

"Bed Bella," I said to her roughly. She rose to her feet on shaking knees and stumbled over to the bed. "On your hands and knees Bella." She complied and I walked over to the bed and kiss her butt cheek. I then covered her butt with my hand and rubbed it slightly.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella. And bad girls deserve to be punished. Spread your legs apart Bella." She did and I reached down to stroke her lightly. When I found her was already wet I scolded her, "are you excited for your punishment Bella? That isn't proper. Stop dripping for dicks to be inside you for two seconds of your life."

I removed my hand from her clit and smacked her ass harshly. She cried my name and I laughed. "Bella, you're not supposed to enjoy your punishment. Stop this," I took my hand and shoved it in her vagina and then moved it to her face so she could see what it was. "Stop getting wet now Bella."

I slapped her butt again, but instead of stopping, her juices gushed from between her legs. I slapped again and she moaned my name.

I continued to smack her ass until it was beat red then I hoisted her up and stood her by the post at the end of my bed. I bent down and grabbed my belt off the floor and tied her around the waist to my bed frame.

I grabbed two chairs and put them on either side of her, putting one of her leg on each. I took the dildo from earlier this morning and turned it onto the highest setting and shoved it into her. She came immediately and her cum ran onto my floor. I left the vibrating I dildo inside of her and grazed her lips with mine. I reached down and twisted the dildo three-hundred-and-sixty degrees and pressed my thumb to her clit while I pushed the dildo in deeper. When she was just about to come again, I took the dildo out and let her sit there for a moment. When she realized I wasn't planning on ding anything right away, she gave me a death look.

I lifted her legs up off the chairs so they rested around my waist and plunged into her. Her arms came and tugged on my shoulders and her hips rolled wildly into mine. I pounded into her with reckless abandon and her breasts bounced invitingly just in front of my face. I bent down and opened my mouth so her nipple would rest there. I moved my tongue around it and nibbled along the flesh, my dick still thrusting hard into her vagina. She came loudly when I sucked harshly on her nipple and twisted the other bud between my fingers. I thrust a few more time until I came, spilling my seed into her body, and then I pulled out of her and undid the belt from around her waist. Her feet dropped to the floor and I pulled her to rest on the bed again.

She climbed on top of me again and eased herself onto my penis. When she was fully seated, I felt her fluids seeping down out of where our bodies were joined.

"It should be illegal to be this wet Bella."

She sat, perched on my dick and rested her hands on my shoulders. My hands ran across her butt and pulled her body down so she lay against mine.

"Talk to me Edward."

I looked at her questioningly, "what do you want me to say?"

"Talk about what you're going to do to me; what you want to do. Talk dirty and call me names, make me beg and plead for you to be inside me."

"I already am inside you."

"Tell me what it feels like. Of what it feels like when your penis enters me."

"It feels … incredible."

"Why?"

"You're so tight Bella. You squeeze me every time I'm inside you. I can go so deep into you and you don't complain that. You get so wet for me Bella. My dick aches to be inside you because it's so warm and fluid. It feels like this is where I was meant to be. And the smell of your juice … fuck, I could eat you up all day and not get tired of it."

Bella groaned, "Fuck, can you?"

I ignored her and started to move my hips in circles around her. "I love how only I can get you like this; feel your clit," I pinched it, "throb for me, smell your wetness seeping through your panties for me, see your breasts bounce in my face; your nipples begging to be bitten and squeezed, hear you cry my name when I make you come, and taste your sweet cum; knowing I made you produce it."

My hips jerked up and her body bounced on top of mine. Bella sat up straight, "stay still."

She began twisting her body to the right. Her left leg lifter over my body and her right lead it around in a circle. She made a full circle with her body with my penis still embedded in her. I grunted and she repeated her command to stay still. She stopped once she got back in her starting position.

"Bella you're fucking amazing." She lifted herself up and dropped back down, the hairs at my groin branding her sensitive clit. My hips jerked up to meet her thrust for thrust.

"Edward!"

"Fuck, Bella I love you." I held her ass in my hands and pushed her down harshly on my dick, impaling its length upon her. Our pelvises met each other viciously and we humped each other steadily until we come came in unison.

Exhausted, Bella fell down against me and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace and she wiggled her hips to get comfortable. My own eyes closed as my penis deflated and I relaxed against the bed with Bella on top of me. We fell asleep together, with my penis still embedded in her warm vaginal depths.

* * *

**AN: Finished! Four chapter of sex; wow. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions.**


End file.
